Ramo de lirios
by Yuli D. Monkey
Summary: El regalo perfecto era eso y nada más, un ramo de lirios que contenían diferentes significados y expresaban en simpleza lo que sentía por ella, esperaba a que sus sentimientos se transmitieran llegando a la chica. (Tamaki x Nejire)


**Ramo de lirios.**

 **Viñeta.**

Aquello era simple, necesitaba un ramo de flores, pero eran las más especiales y las favoritas de ella, no era simple su labor en esos momentos más si quería impresionarla en esa ocasión debido a que era un momento especial, lo que buscaban eran flores de una fragancia dulzona: _Lirios_.

Su amigo le había aconsejado sobre esa forma de declararse, buscando el significado de cada lirio que daría en el ramo y dando a entender lo que sentía en su interior hacía ella. Por lo que había escuchado de la amable señora de la florería, un lirio iba enfocado hacía la pureza, pero cada uno de los lirios de distintos colores significaba algo más.

—Vamos Tamaki a ella le gustara el ramo de lirios —le animo Mirio que lo había acompañado hasta la florería —. Sabes que son sus favoritos, no puede rechazarlos y aseguro que le gustara que sean un regalo tuyo

—No lo creo, quiero volver a casa… —murmuro Tamaki curvando sus labios— o encerrarme en algún lado

—Tamaki, no seas negativo —dijo Mirio empujándolo desde su espalda para llevarlo directo a la academia

Tamaki arrugo su nariz, varias veces intento persuadir a su amigo para que no lo llevara a la academia, desistiendo a la idea de entregar el ramo que llegaba entre sus manos, pero no pudo lograrlo por más que quería y al final se encontraron enfrente de sus dormitorios pudiendo apreciar el atardecer que se colaba haciendo sombras en el edificio.

El plan era sencillo a como le había dicho Mirio o eso quería entender, yendo directo a su habitación y preparándose mentalmente para lo que diría. Al anochecer caminaba a la planta de abajo para dirigirse a la parte trasera donde Nejire pasaba la mayoría del tiempo queriendo sembrar flores y hacer un pequeño jardín como en los de su casa.

La vio con un vestido color rojo, unos zapatos que combinaban con aquella prenda y se acercó ante el silencio dado por el lugar donde ellos dos eran los únicos escuchantes de sus respiraciones, Tamaki se puso a su altura de ella viendo como seguía concentrada plantando unas pequeñas matas de rosales. Pasaron minutos para que notara su presencia, volteando para sonreírle de oreja a oreja y comenzando a preguntar lo que hacía en esos momentos, llenándole de preguntas como solía hacer en dadas ocasiones que ambos estaban solos.

—Y, ¿Qué haces aquí? —pregunto Nejire dejando a un lado lo que andaba haciendo

—B-bueno quería salir un momento a ver lo que hacías y saludarte —contesto Tamaki

—Ohhh, ¿Qué es lo que traes detrás de ti? Puedo ver ¿Qué es? —curiosa Nejire volteaba a ver ese objeto que le andaba llamando la atención

—N-Nejire, no soy bueno expresándome con palabras por eso te traje esto y quiero decirte algo… Me gustas eres la chica que ha logrado llenar mis pensamientos solo de ti —confeso Tamaki entregándole el ramo a Nejire

La chica se quedó observando entre sus manos ese ramo de lirios, sabía el significado de cada una que adornaba con su color y fragancia ese pequeño ramo. Las blancas significaban felicidad, reflejando sentimientos agradables y cálidos, las naranjas eran reflejo de amor, ese amor que no cambiará, los rojos demuestran igual amor lleno de pasión era un regalo perfecto para los novios.

Las blancas podía hablar más de ellas que llenaban de redundancia el ramo, expresaban inocencia, bondad y corazón puro, los lirios morados eran un símbolo de deseo. Sus mejillas se sonrosaron, abrazo con delicadeza el ramo y se acercó para depositar un pequeño beso en su mejilla del chico.

—Significa que te correspondo tus sentimientos —susurro Nejire para abalanzarse al contrario

Un pequeño abrazo de los demás que vendrían más adelante.

* * *

 _No puedo resistirme en publicar algo de esta pareja, son un amor_

 _Pero bueno, me cayo otro rato y espero que les haya gustado_

 _Vendre más adelante de nuevo con TamaNeji, Hadojiki o como conozcan a la pareja y solo dejo un pequeño granito de arena de ellos dos..._

 _Nos vemos!_


End file.
